Yuya Sakaki
Yuya Sakaki (榊さかき 遊ゆう矢や Sakaki Yūya) is the protagonist of Duel Monster Arc Zexal He is aspiring young duelist who dreams to become a great duelist like his Father Yusho Sakaki and his Idol Leo Adam and later Mentor and become of the Greatest Duelist known in his Generation Yuya has dimensional counterparts: Yuri (Fusion Dimension), Yugo (Synchro Dimension), and Yuto (Xyz Dimension). He is also one of Z-ARC's reincarnations, and later comes to assume Z-ARC's identity after merging with all of his counterparts. Design Appearance Personality A fun-loving and energetic boy, Yuya love to duel and have a very strong passion for Dueling and has a strong admiration for Several Professional Duelist but one of duelist he admired most was Leo Adam when he first saw him duels during the Fortune Cup inspiring him to become a great duelist like him someday. He also idolized and loved his father very much and had inspired him to become Duelist. After his father disappeared during an important match, Yuya was left heartbroken and traumatized by the event because his beloved father was labeled as a "coward". Yuya has a good deal of less self-confidence. As such, when he finds himself cornered (for example when Light Magician and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" was destroyed in his Duel against Sora Perse), or something happens that breaks his confidence (like when Declan and Sylvio used Pendulum Summoning), he tends to pull his goggles down so nobody can see his eyes. Initially, Yuya was emotionally vulnerable regarding his ability as a Duelist especially on Pendulum Summoning even during a time when he is about to give up and sometimes doubt his own ability. When both Declan and Sylvio Pendulum Summoned, he was speechless and began doubt to himself of his ability on Pendulum Summoning however after being guided by Leo and Astral He gains more confidence in himself and learns to adapted effectively when he duels and Yuya had inspired other people to Learn how to Pendulum Summoned such individual was his two friends Soma Tsukumo and Andy Morales. Kite Tenjo who was hesitated to use Pendulum Summoning when he was given Pendulum Card by Declan eventually use it more often learn how to Pendulum Summoned by watch Yuya and Shark decide to learned Pendulum Summoning being inspired by Yuya Duels using Pendulum Summoning. Astral learning Pendulum Summoning himself stated during the Duel against Kite that He wouldn't be able to learn how to Pendulum Summoned if it were for Yuya. Leo stated that Yuya has greatly contributed to the progression of Pendulum Summoned in a new way. Yuya often prefers to duel his own way and became annoyed when Astral began instructed him wanted to duel his own way as such he often ignores Astral's instruction this would some lead him making mistakes. He only starts obeying when he is about to lose, as he believes the Duels are his and listening to him would mean he needed help to win. As the series progresses, Yuya and Astral start working together, mostly after he called Astral his friend. Yuya is against people dueling with violence and believe that is Dueling is meant to have fun and enjoyed and dueling is clash of soul where people should watch in awe and amazement. Such example were where He tell Shark not to Duel violently and tell Shay not to let his anger get the better him and shouldn't duel this way. Initially, Yuya dueling skills are below Average and have very poor grade when attending Duel Academy and habitual sleep in class he has made poor decision and strategies while Dueling but as the series goes on, Yuya's Dueling abilities are starting to increase begin to duel more adaptively. He can Duel opponents like Cathy and Lilly without Astral telling him what to do (though this only happens when he Duels seriously, seeing how he is still defeated with ease in friendly Duels), but he still relies on him to help him out at difficult times. Yuya's skills have improved greatly enough that he was able to hold his own against both Dextra and Nistro until Astral came back to execute the final winning move. Having been tutored by Astral and Leo his skills have grown even more during his one-on-one Duel with Trey. Eventually, Yuya is able to Duel on equal standing against Shark in their third rematch with little to zero advice from Astral. He is able to Duel on equal terms with Kite during their third rematch. He is able to Duel on a comparable level with people under control by Barian World on his own and even impressing Girag. Due to Leo mentorship Yuya became more effective and strategic when Dueling and was able to devise a number of effective strategies and maintain his composure and hardly rely on Astral for Advice except on extremely tight situation. Abilities As an Action Duelist, Yuya is very acrobatic and fit, having participated in physical training regimes at You Show Duel Training School. Etymology Biography Relationships Leo Adam Leo was Yuya's Idol and Yuya has great admiration for him ever since he witness his duels during the Fortune Cup and has kelp watching his many duel World Racing Grand Prix Astral Yuya and Astral despite having a rocky start, have a very close relationship with each other. Astral is able to tell what Yuya is feeling during duels and helps to calm him down, and Yuya worries and cares for Astral immensely. Regarding each other as both partners and close friends, they make an outstanding team. Declen Akaba During their first Duel, Yuya was respectful and friendly to Declan, and was impressed by his ability to use Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. He gladly showed Declan his Dueltainment and enjoyed Declan's compliments. He was shocked when Declan Pendulum Summoned and suggested Pendulum's evolution, and now considers Declan a rival, and was motivated to face him again. Kite Tenjo As rivals in hunting "Numbers", Yuma and Kite saw each other as enemies. Kite first thought Yuya was a regular "Number" Holder and tried to get his Number. During the Duel, Kite was surprised that Yuya used 2 "Numbers", and identified him as a Number Hunter, but looked happy to have a rival. After their first Duel, Yuya became depressed over his near loss and developed a fear of Kite due to his method of taking Numbers and also taking the Number Holder soul. However, this was short-lived and Yuya become more confident when facing Kite, despite knowing the dangers. Yuya was shown to respect Kite's Dueling skills, calling him "scary", but strong. Reginald Kastle Yuya's relation with Shark starts before they Dueled each other and became rivals, and although they never met before that, Yuya knew that he was the school's bully. He had just defeated Bronk and took his Deck, claiming a weakling didn't need it. Yuya stood up for him and in a twist of events, Shark crushed Pendulum Emperor Key and accepted Yuya's challenge. With their Duel underway, Shark was overtaken by "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" and quickly Summons it to put Yuya in his place. However, with the appearance of Astral and Yuya's new Xyz Monster, Number 39: Utopia, Shark loses the Duel and his "Number" When Shark fell into the "wrong crowd" and stopped Dueling all together, with persistence from Yuya, Shark agreed to Duel him again. Despite his "Numbers," Yuya loses to Shark, who tells him to never interfere with his life. However, Yuya disobeys this after learning of why Shark was the way he was. The two Tag Duel against Scorch and Chills, who carried "Numbers" that supported each other. Despite that, Shark was able to aid Yuya, who protected him from damage, and give Yuya the final trump card that would defeat the two brothers. As a sign of respect for Yuya, he allowed him to keep the card he won with. Soma Tsukumo Andy Morales Zuzu Boyle Yuya and Zuzu are Childhood Friends Other appearances Deck Yuya use an "Action Deck" which it supported by many sub-archetype similar Leo Adam Mythical Deck He use two other Archetype Perfomapal and Magician which represent his father teaching showing the entertainment side of Dueling His Two Original Ace Monster were Light Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon He support Light Magician with various Spell and Trap and making it Stronger to Defeat his Opponent and use the effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to deal lots of damage to his opponent when battling a Monster with a original ATK that is 2000 or More. He mostly focus and Pendulum Summoning and Later Xyz Summoning when he met Astral and Acquired Number 39: Utopia his Ace Xyz Monster which he support with various card to make it strong enough to defeat his Opponent. Yuya After using Zuzu's "Polymerization" in one of his Duels He began to add Fusion Summoning in arsenal add 2 copies of Polymerization into his Deck which received from Leo Yuya Trademark Fusion Monster Action Warrior Wingman which can be further fused into "Action Warrior Shining Wingman". He later use card that allow to Fusion Summoning without the need of a Fusion Spell such Performalpal Trump Witch that allow him Fusion Summoned Monsters like "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". After his time at the Duel Sanctuary, Roku gave Yuya the "Duel Sanctuary Legendary Deck". According to Roku, the Deck is appropriate for Yuya and should answer his feelings. Yuma combined elements from both this Deck and his first Deck into a single Deck. Also, if Yuya and Astral believe in their possibilities, they gain the power to Chaos Xyz Evolution "Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray". Yuya later Incorporated Synchro Summoning after acquiring Starburst Dragon which is a Powerhouse and Yuya Often Summoning it for Defensive Measures. Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation